prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC41
is the 41st episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 527th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Queen Mirage prepares to unleash her final attack, trapping almost everyone in the world in mirrors and summoning multiple Saiarks. The Cures get ready to head to the Phantom Empire to confront her, but are stopped by the Saiarks and Choiarks, with Phantom also taking special interest in Cure Honey. Synopsis Using a mirror to speak throughout the world, Queen Mirage turns everyone into Saiarks. As he stands within the balcony, Phantom wonders what her wish is as Deep Mirror tells him of her plan to spread misfortune throughout the world. It will make her happy. Meanwhile, the Cures watch in horror as they see their friends and relatives trapped in the mirrors as the Saiarks attack. Hime starts to have flashbacks of the Blue Sky Kingdom being invaded, but she has had enough and defiantly pleas to Blue to take them to the Blue Sky Kingdom to confront Queen Mirage once and for all. Blue sends the Cures to the kingdom where they were met with an army of Saiarks and Choiarks. The Cures transform and fight their way through the armies of Saiarks and Choiarks. They are all surprised that their powers were not weakened by the Phantom Empire's influence like the last time they were there, and learn that this is because of the influence of the Shining Make Dresser and how much stronger they have become since then. As the girls make their way through the land shrouded in darkness they become seperated from each other. Honey is confronted by Phantom, who manages to evenly match blows with her. Honey tries to reach out to him but he explains that he works for revenge against anyone who would or can harm Mirage; he wants her to be happy again, and if spreading misery is her wish then he will fulfill it. He overpowers Honey and binds her, but before he can imprison her within a mirror, Blue appears to protect her. He tells Blue off for making Mirage so sad and blames him for leaving her, but Blue says he too wants to see her happy again. As Phantom manages to break through Blue's barrier, Honey reaches out to him again in hopes he will listen to reason. He is almost freed but the voice of Deep Mirror returns to brainwash him, causing him to become even angrier and stronger. Guided by Cure Honey's song, the others soon manage to locate them. The four change into Innocent Form and Fortune uses Emerald Illusion to paralyze Phantom in hops of calming his rage before they use Innocent Purification. As he is purified, Phantom has a vision of Mirage's past self as his wish to see her smile once more is made clear. He reverts into his true form as the Cures change out of Innocent Form, and to their surprise they discover Phantom is actually a fairy by the name of PhanPhan. PhanPhan reveals he is actually Cure Mirage's partner, and explains that he was helpless when she began to turn evil. He didn't know what to do, and he refused to turn his back on her so he had no choice but to go along with it. He begins to cry apologetically. Together the Cures, Blue, and the mascots head to where Queen Mirage is waiting. In Mirage's chamber, Deep Mirror tells her that Phantom was defeated and she starts to get angry. Major Events *Phantom's true form is revealed. He was the fairy partner of Cure Mirage and his real name is PhanPhan. *The Happiness Charge! Cures, along with Blue and the fairies, travel to Blue Sky Kingdom to confront Queen Mirage. * Queen Mirage created a ton of Saiarks around the world to cause chaos. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Phantom *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Saiark Supporting Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Aino Kaori *International Pretty Cures *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Shiina Elena *Takano Rei Trivia *As of this episode, the final battle begins for the Happiness Charge! Cures. *In the beginning of the episode, Queen Mirage says the same speech that she did in the beginning of the first episode. *In the first scene where Queen Mirage addresses the Earth, it appears to be night everywhere. Technically, in some places, it would actually be morning because of the different time zones. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!